fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megumi's Ninetales
Megumi's Ninetales is Megumi's first revealed Pokemon and is her main Contest Pokemon History Battles Ablaze Ninetales first appeared in Mass Hypno-sis!, using Safeguard to nullify the effects of an enraged Hypno disturbing the nearby Psychic-Type Pokemon before then defeating it in battle. Ninetales then performed for Megumi in Claiming the Third Place Prize! during the battle rounds of the HopHopHop Town Contest. Ninetales defeated a Spoink and a Togetic to advance to the finals where she ultimately lost to Yazmyne's Staryu in a type disadvantage. Ninetales reappeared in One Hit Wonder! with Gothita on her back when Megumi arrived for the Kanto Grand Festival. During the tournament, Ninetales performed on the first appeal round and she coated her body in a sparkling lime-green Safeguard on the sunny outdoor stage, an beautiful appeal that safely landed Megumi in the Top 64. In Soaring on the Second Stage!, Ninetales continued to perform on the second appeal stage, to which the judges did not initially approve. Ninetales execution of Inferno and Will-o-Wisp to demonstrate her mysteriousness and amazing powerful instead of her obvious beauty enthralled the judges, who allowed Megumi to progress to the battle rounds. In first battle round of the Kanto Grand Festival in The Finalists' Curtain Call!, Ninetales partnered with Venomoth, facing a Exploud and Audino, who defeated them by points, ousting Megumi from the tournament. Riau Adventures Ninetales appeared in the Riau Region with her trainer who was registering for the Lantana Town Contest in Double the Helping Hand. Ninetales was happy to see Yazmyne again and she allowed a little girl Flora to pet her. Ninetaltes later appealed at the contest. She surrounded herself in a cylinder of flames with Fire Spin. Ninetales got on all four feet and followed with Calm Mind, her body illuminating blue. The blue light expanded blinding everyone. When the judges opened their eyes, the flames had dissipated and Ninetales gave a light cry, ending the appeal. At the end of the stage, Ninetales had sealed Megumi's place in the next round. She then stood with Megumi and Sableye when Megumi was awarded the Lantana Town Ribbon. Ninetales later appeared during the Wild Rose Masquerade in The Electric Iron Tail and the Shadow Claw Blizzard, defeating David's Butterfree and Weavile with Venomoth. Ninetales performed on the final stage of the tournament with Dusclops in Starlight in the Festival Finale. The match occurred off-screen. When the final results were shown, Ninetales and her partner lost by points. During the trophy ceremony, while Megumi was plenty satisfied with her runner-up plate, Ninetales was not happy and needed to be reassured by Megumi that they'd learn from this experience. In A Trade Reaction|, Ninetales still proved frustrated by her defeat in the finals of the Grand Festival. Megumi was too and they directed their anger on Megumi's newly evolved Electivire who was going wild with electrcity and needed a battle to be calmed. Ninetales fought Electivire thrououghly enraged but with phenomenal passion, something Megumi realized was lacking in her performances and why she lost on the grand stage. Ninetales and Electivire ultimately tired the other out in a quality battle. Moves Known See Also Category:Rival's Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon